Sex & the Beast
by MarieSecret
Summary: Damien had left a prince and returned a killer, a beast, and it seemed that the only thing able to tame him was her love, body, and soul...
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a Beauty and the Beast spin off. Damien is the beast and Ana is Bella. Heavy sexual context, as it is an erotica. Do not read if you are not of age!

 _I couldn't fix him, and it tore me to pieces inside. It was as if all of my pain decided to express itself in that moment. I screamed out and collapsed on the ground, crying and shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't fix Damien. The boy I was knew was forever lost._

 _"I tried," I cried. "I can't do it anymore. Look what you're doing to me, Damien! I'm losing my mind here. Let me go!" Damien was at my side in seconds, pulling me close, but I pushed and kicked at him, doing everything I could to get away from him. And yet, he still found a way to pull me close._

 _"Ana, calm down," he whispered into my ear. "Please, I'm sorry." I paused, having never heard him apologize before._  
 _"I'm sorry," he said again. "Sometimes, I lose myself in the madness. Forgive me."_

 _I pulled away and looked into his eyes, seeing only concern and regret. The beast that had possessed him moments ago was now gone. I had my Damien in front of me, feeling emotions, asking for forgiveness, regretting his demons._

 _"I don't want to be alone," Damien admitted, pulling me against him. "I've been alone for too long. I've been cold down to my bones for too long. Ana, please, help me."_

 _"Damien," I said, cupping his face in my hands. "I forgive you. I'll fix you. I think I know how. Come, lay with me. Make love to me. I'll tame the beast inside of you." I then led Damien to my bed..._

 **Chapter One**

There was something different about Damien, even I could tell at the young age of six. I remember seeing him running through the castle's passageways with his diamond encrusted crown sliding to the side of his head as he focused on a wooden airplane that flew alongside him. The strange part about the sight of Damien playing was how he seemed to be controlling the wooden plane with his mind. There was no built in engine, and none of his friends did the same when they had played with his toys. No one else in the kingdom seemed to be able to control things with their minds except Damien. For a time, no one else had seemed to even know that he could do it, except me.

I was just the child of a kitchen maiden, who often journeyed throughout the kingdom, unnoticed, and happened upon the young prince in a quiet hallway on the east side of the stone castle. Damien had been such a pleasant, friendly boy, who only wanted a companion to play with, and his maids weren't enough to keep him interested. We quickly started a pattern of meeting at the same time every day to play. Eventually, Damien showed me what he called his 'trick' by levitating a toy truck in front of my face. At first, I had been frightened, but Damien had been able to reassure me, and I promised him I'd keep his 'trick' a secret. Eventually, he stopped caring even if others knew of his secret.

It was the fact that he'd become open about his gift that people began looking at him weirdly. The castle guards began to whisper when they passed by, the maidens stayed away from Damien out of fear, even I was banned from playing with Damien. However, it didn't stop us from terrorizing the maidens every now and then.

We once snuck into the kitchen, hid under a table and waited for the maidens to return. Once they did, Damien used his gift to lift the large bowls of flour into the air and dropped them. The bowls broke with a loud clatter, sending debris and flour into the air, clouding

"Who did that? Who is in here? Damien?" They shrieked, coughing uncontrollably while furiously swatting the air to clear out the powder.

While they were distracted, Damien grabbed my arm, guiding me from under the table until we stood behind the angry maidens. They turned toward us with squinted eyes and began shaking their head. They could barely make us out due to the thick fog of flour.

"What will your father say of all of this mess?"

"What mess?" David's smile was mischievous. And as if magic happened, the kitchen began to clean itself. The broken pieces of the large cooking bowls began to piece back together, the powder rose from the floor and floated back into the bowls, and then the bowls gently floated back onto the table where they had originally sat. He took a small step toward the maidens with a mischievous smile, whom in return, took steps backward out of fear.

"How are you able to do that?" one of the maidens asked.

"He's the devil," the other responded.

"He's an eight year old boy!" the third argued.

"What boy his age can manipulate all things around him? He's going to be a Black Warrior, I know it!"

The first maiden's eyes went wild as she turned toward the other two women.

"I've heard stories of things that the Black Warriors do. They are evil. They terrorize villages, kill innocent people, and are a threat the entire kingdom! Some of them have even stronger gifts than Damien. If The Black Lord finds out that the King's son is gifted-"

"Don't even say anything like that around him," the third maiden said, silencing the other two. She then kneeled before Damien, her serious eyes searching his face. She placed shaking hands on either shoulder and gently shook him.

"Don't ever show anyone outside of the castle what you can do, Damien," she said. "There are bad men in this world that would destroy an entire kingdom to get to you. If they knew of your gift, they would come for you. Do you understand me, Damien?"

Damien's playful eyes darkened with understanding and he nodded once. After that day, Damien stopped sharing his gift with others, but it was too late. Too many people knew of his gift and the word had traveled fast about the King's son with the gift of telekinesis. Not even a month later, Damien was taken in his sleep.

It was the worse day the kingdom ever experienced. Guards searched high and low for Damien, but they all returned empty-handed. The queen mourned loudly for days due to the absence of her son. The king walked around in silence, with a blank expression. The maidens all walked around with their heads downcast, silently mourning his loss. I kept my sorrow inside as I observed everyone else. It was funny how the very people who were afraid of Damien now walked around as if he was the best thing that happened to the kingdom. No one knew Damien like I had. I was his best friend, I kept his secrets, and now, he was gone. I was alone in the kingdom, once again.

Twelve years passed, and Damien still hadn't been found. The biggest rumor was that he'd been taken by the Black Lord and raised as a savage, just as the Black Lord had done with other dangerous men who posed a threat to the kingdom. As the stories say, the Black Lord got his name from his all black attire that covered all but his mysterious, evil eyes. No one knew of his true identity, except those closest to him. He was an evil man who lived well outside of the kingdom's walls with one interest in life. He wanted to take over the throne.

For twenty years, he'd take young boys, brainwash them and raise them like animals, training them to be brutal, merciless killers. Most of the boys the Black Lord chose was boys like Damien; boys who possessed a unique gift that could be nurtured into a fine weapon.

The kingdom had suffered many attacks from Black Warriors. I'd heard a story about a warrior who could start fired with his mind, and had set fire to five guards before he was struck in the chest with a bullet. Whenever a Black Warrior was captured, the guards tried to keep them alive for questioning, however, Black Warriors were trained to never crack. They'd been tortured enough to know how to endure the pain. Black Warriors never showed signs of pain or fear of death. They showed no emotion, and seemed to be void of the ability to love. They had been completely reprogrammed to kill, and only kill.

As I grew up, I hoped they hadn't been the ones to take the prince. I couldn't fathom the images of him being tortured as a child. It always brought tears to my eyes and ruined my day. I kept a journal where I placed all of those emotions for safe keeping. Eventually I was able to shut out the idea of Damien's suffering and continued on with my childhood.

The queen suffered the worse. She'd stay locked up in her room, refusing for maidens to enter, and had to be forced to even eat her meals. Months later, the queen passed away due to her own misery. The castle was once again a very unhappy place to be for everyone. The entire kingdom mourned for months.

Eventually, the king brought a new child to the kingdom, one I'd overheard other maiden's say was his bastard child. Rumor's quickly surfaced that the king was replacing Damien by finding another who was rightful to the throne. His bastard son was named Troy, and Troy was the snobby son of a wealthy widow named Celeste.

The king felt he also needed a new queen and took Celeste as his wife. Within a year, he'd replaced his old family with a new one. I never liked Troy or his mother and made sure to stay away from the both of them as I played alone in the dark passageways.

Eventually, those ten years passed by, and like my mother, I became a maiden with my own room and pay. I chose a quiet room on the Far East side of the castle, a place less frequented by others. It was the place Damien and I would play as children and I marked that area as his. I seemed to be the only one who still honored Damien. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten him.

"Snap out of it, Ana," Susan said, as she flicked dirty dish water on me with a quiet giggle. I blinked away my deep thoughts and looked down at the sink full of dishes in front of me. "They won't wash themselves."

"I know, I know," I said as I picked up a fine piece of china and began to wash it.

"You've been spacing out the last couple of days," Susan said. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," I stopped a sighed. "It's someone's birthday today and no one remembered."

"Oh, Ana, I'm so sorry. Did we forget your birthday?" Susan asked, turning toward me with a regretful expression.

"No," I laughed. "It's not my birthday. I just…it's nothing. Forget it," I told her, returning to the dishes. Susan seemed happy to forget, as her eyes glazed over and a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Speaking of birthdays, our prince is of age to marry. I wonder what type of girls Prince Troy likes. Wouldn't it be romantic if he chose a maiden, like myself?" Susan sighed.

"That snob?" I scoffed. "He'll marry some equally stuck up girl from money. Maybe something arranged that benefits the throne."

Susan splashed me with more dirty dish water.

"That's for ruining my fairytale."

"Fairytales aren't real," I reminded Susan while wiping the suds off of my forehead. "In our world, maidens stay maidens."

"Maybe you're right, but a girl can dream," Susan's eyes glazed over once more as the fantasized and rinsed the soap from the clean dishes. I watched her as she did, loving her ability to dream of a happy ending, when I knew there was no such thing.

Susan was a beautiful girl, with fair skin, lush, wavy red hair that she kept pinned up, and cute freckles that slightly covered her perky nose and crimson cheeks. She was beautiful enough to be a queen, but she'd never be one, no matter how much she dreamt it so.

Hours later, I sat on my bed in my room, and began writing in the journal. It was mostly filled with letters to Damien, and entries expressing my deepest emotions, usually circulating around Damien. I didn't write in the journal daily, only when I needed to talk to something, and at that moment, I needed someone to talk to.

 _Damien,_

 _Is it strange that even ten years later, I still mourn your loss? You were my best friend, my only friend, and I still miss you. Today is your birthday, and no one in the kingdom even mentioned it. No one talks about you, anymore. Well, I remembered. It was on your birthday that you showed me your ability by flying the wooden airplane that your father had gotten you that day for your birthday. I still have your plane and I keep in on my desk as a memory of you. I hope you aren't suffering. I hope you are having a good birthday._

 _I miss you,_

 _Ana_

I closed the journal, sat it on my bed, and stood to undress. I quickly unzipped the blue and white maidens dress and let if fall from my body. I always welcomed the feel of the night's cool air on my bare flesh, making my nipples hard as rock. As I turned toward the light switch, the lights automatically went out, making my room completely dark. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dark so that I could make my way over to the door. It was then that I heard my window open, followed by the sound of something entering my room. I gasped and turned toward my window. My room was on the fifth floor of the castle and was nearly impossible for someone to climb into, unless they had a special gift. And yet, someone was in my room.

"Who is there?" I whispered to the silhouette hidden within the shadows of my room. His face was turned away from me, making it impossible to identify my intruder. I could almost feel the power radiating off of him. It was a power that felt familiar and exciting, and yet feral and evil. It was a power that drew me closer and yet warned me to run. I was stuck between the two; stuck in a trance that prevented me from moving.

He turned toward me, and I knew then, by the black cloth covering most of his face, that he was indeed a Black Warrior. It was as if I regained common sense as my brain sent signals to my feet to move, and yet, I stayed stuck in place. I wasn't even able to lift a hand to cover my bare breasts. It was then that I realized that I was being held there, by a force, the kind of force I knew Damien to use.

"Damien?"

My heart rate sped up as I watched the dark figure begin to walk toward me in painfully, slow and calculated steps. It was as if he was purposefully taunting me with his presence, keeping the anticipation alive as I wondered who and why he was in my room. I was sure my panting was loud enough for him to hear, and it only got worse as he grew closer…

The light came back on, and I was fully able to make out that a Black Warrior was indeed in front of me. He wore a black outfit with a piece of black cloth covering most of his face, except his eyes and mouth. In all of the stories I'd heard, most people never survived an encounter with a Black Warrior, and I knew my life was soon to be over.

I watched as his dark eyes took in the sight of me, first staring down at my feet, then traveling up the length of my legs, to my thin panties, lingering on my breasts, and eventually meeting my eyes. And I stood there, watching him devour the sight of me, without being able to move an inch, and I was sure my embarrassment was displayed on my burning cheeks.

He seemed to slightly lose interest in me as he quickly glanced around my room at all of my belongings. His eyes landed on the wooden airplane that sat on my desk, and then he returned his heavy gaze on me.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, with a dangerously low voice that seemed to frighten me even more. If I had been able to move, I would've been shaking.

"It was Damien's toy," I responded, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, but I was no good at deception. "He used to fly it when we were children. A-are you him?" The Black Warrior stared at me with lowered eyes but said nothing. "Are you?"

"Where is the king's layer?" he asked, moving past me. I felt a huge weight lift from me, and I regained the ability to move. I quickly covered my breasts, as if covering them would give me back some of my dignity.

"So you can kill the king? I won't tell you." The Black Warrior who, seconds ago, had been standing by the door, was standing inches from me. It was as if he'd moved faster that lightening. His close proximity caused me to take several steps back until I fell back onto my desk, practicably sitting on it.

The Black Warrior closed the distance between us, once again. He positioned himself between my legs and grabbed my neck, pressing himself against me. I felt his hardness rub against the thin fabric, covering my vagina, sending a pleasurable shock through my spine as I let out a soft of moan I'd never heard escape my mouth before. He slightly backed away, and looked down at our closeness, as if he hadn't meant to do what he did. He drew close again, however, slowly, and calculating, once again resting his hardness against my vagina in a painfully teasing way. Another moan escaped from my mouth, as I felt my wetness increase. How was I turned on in such a dangerous situation?

"Your body is distracting me," he said, with a shaky voice, clenching my throat even harder. "Where is the king?"

"I w-won't tell you," I struggled to say, as his grip around my neck grew tighter.

"I'll make you tell me," he said with a grunt. I felt his free hand cup my right breast and massage it. He then pulled on my nipple, causing my back to arc in response. He'd loosened his grip around my neck but still kept his hand there to hold me in place as he fondled with my breast. "Tell me, or I'll rip your pussy open. You are a virgin, still, aren't you? You don't have to answer, I can tell."

"Please," I begged, but I wasn't sure if I was begging him to rip me open, or to stop altogether. I liked the feeling of his rough hands covering my breasts. My body ached for more the moment his hand began to travel down the side of my stomach and rest on my hip. He squeezed my curves and let out a grunt. I could tell he was enjoying it as much as I was and was most likely just as confused by it.

"Please what?" His hand traveled to my most sensitive area and he trailed one figure down its length, caused my body to spasm.

"Please," I begged again, refusing to elaborate. I was past the feeling of fear, lingering on a new sensation that completely took over my body and made my mind numb to reason and rationality. The Black Warrior grabbed onto the fabric covering my pussy and pulled until the cloth tore apart, revealing my pink and wet flesh. I heard a deep growl in the back of his throat, as if he was pleased by the sight of it all. I still wasn't able to see his face, but his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He wanted me even more than I wanted him.

"Who knew you'd grown up to be such a dirty girl, Ana?" he whispered in my ear, causing me to go wild against the desk.

"Damien," I said, feeling so many emotions flood me. He didn't give me much of a chance to react; before I could say anything else, his lips were firmly pressed against mine, kissing me as if his life depended on it. He removed his hand from my neck and began removing his own clothing; everything except his mask. Once his body was completely bare, his hands found my body again, and the sensations of those hands exploring my body made me wild once more.

Damien picked me up from the desk and threw me onto the bed. Within seconds, he was on top of me, and I felt his large cock grazing my clit. I moaned and tried to scoot closer to the tip on his cock, but he lifted up, taunting me with the feeling of nothingness. I was aching, my womanly instincts had taken over, and I needed him inside of me. I clawed at his back, begging for him to enter me.

"Please," I moaned. He began sucking on my neck, in a spot that drove me wild. I dug even deeper into his back, loving the sound of the deep moan that escaped from his mouth. I took in a deep breath, smelling his manliness all around me. His natural scent sent me over the edge. "Please, I want you inside of me."

"I will, if you tell me where my father is," Damien said, having successfully changed tactics against me. I didn't care. Out of all the years I'd spent innocently missing and wishing he'd come back, I'd never felt the burning desire for him as I had in that moment. It was powerful enough to make me agree to anything.

"He stays in a newly remodeled layer on the third floor on the south west side of the building," I blurted out. Damien slowly smiled down at me and for the first time, I saw something evil in his eyes. Something I'd never seen before. His lips found mine again, quickly erasing the look I'd seen in his eyes as he pulled me back into a trance-like state.

Damien's mouth left my swollen lips and started kissing a trail down to my naval, and even further. He pushed my legs open, exposing my wetness, and gasped in appreciation.

"You're so wet, and I've barely done anything to you. Oh, sweet Ana. What have I been missing? I can't wait to fill you up."

"Oh my gosh," I said, the moment his tongue began circling my clit. He had to place both hands on the sides of my hips to keep me still, and his tongue continued to softly circle my clit. I then felt his tongue lower and push against my opening only to begin roughly sucking on my clit. I screamed out, as I grabbed his head. I tried to push him away, as the pleasure became too strong, but he was even stronger. He buried his head even deeper as he sucked on my clit like a vacuum cleaner.

I started to breathe funny, I felt myself getting light headed. The pleasure began to increase as my vagina throbbed against the tongue now entered inside of it. I then felt a finger replace the tongue and slowly push into my opening. It was strange and uncomfortable, but my instincts told me to let him continue. He returned his mouth to my clit as his finger slowly rammed in and out of my vagina. The pleasure continued to increase, until I felt a powerful sensation explode through my clit, traveling to the far ends of my body.

"Damien!" I screamed out in ecstasy, as my very first orgasm continued to shoot through my body. Damien pulled away, and watched as my body shook hard from the things he did with his mouth. "So beautiful," he said. Once my orgasm was over, Damien climbed back on top of me and opened my legs.

"This will hurt," he said before lining the tip of his penis up with my opening. He looked into my eyes, and that's when I saw it again, something sinister, something scary. Before I could react, he pushed against me, causing pain to explode throughout my vagina. I instinctively pushed against his weight, but he was too strong. He pushed into me once again, causing his whole head to enter inside of me. I began to pant and whimper as he pushed himself half way in.

"It hurts," I cried.

"I warned you," Damien said, and pushed every inch of himself inside of me with one final stroke. I cried out and dug into his back, letting the tears freely fall. Damien pulled himself out of me, and slowly pushed his way back in, with a pleased moan. I felt his body begin to shake as he pulled himself out of me once more.

The third thrust hurt even less, but not enough to make me enjoy the feeling of being completely filled and powerless. Damien buried his face into the crook of my neck and began to suck. His thrusting sped up, and I did everything in my power not to buckle underneath him.

"Fuck," he whimpered. "You're so tight and wet, I can't last much longer. I'm going to cum so hard.

"Yes," I told him, encouraging his own release. I didn't know how much longer I could take his thickness inside of me. "I want you to cum."

"Sweet Ana," he said, as his breathing deepened and his thrusts grew wilder. "Once I kill my father and am king, I'm going to bring you to my chambers every night to fuck you," he panted. "Every. Single. Night."

I felt Damien's cum shoot inside of me before he even let out his first, muffled, moan. I too moaned, as each strangled thrust shot more semen inside of me. Second later, Damien collapsed on top of me, breathing harshly.

"Oh Ana," he said. "Ana…Ana…Ana…"

I felt hands shaking me awake.

"Ana…Ana!"

I looked up at Susan, curls fell in my face as her worried expression beamed down on me.

"Ana…I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes. What were you dreaming about? Prince Charming?"

I quickly sat up and looked around my room for signed of Damien. My window was closed, my desk was still neatly decorated, I still wore my maidens dress, and my journal sat next to me, open and untouched.

 _Damien, had he been a dream?_ I thought to myself as I began to mentally assess my body, which felt untouched. There was no way I could've lost my virginity and be in pain the next day. It had definitely been a dream, a wild, crazy dream.

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting up and brushing my unruly pale blonde hair from my face.

"You must hurry," Susan said, ignoring my apology. "You're on 'Troy Duty' today."

'Troy Duty' meant I must spend the day in Troy's layer, tending to his every need. Troy was a stuck up snob, who demanded too much and wore out most maidens by the end of the day.

"Why me? I'm the kitchen maiden! Today is my day off!" I asked.

"Troy specifically requested a short, thin, young, and attractive blonde. Marsha is the only other young blonde, but she's chubby and not nearly as beautiful as you. The head of maidens said to get you prepared. You literally have ten minutes to clean get to his chambers. He'll be back from his morning ride soon."

After Susan left, I quickly dressed and headed to the prince's layer. The two guards by his door stood aside and let me enter. I hesitated, remembering this very room to be Damien's room. The dream I'd had of us having sex still haunted me, in the most pleasant way. I wasn't ready to deal with his brother, but I had no choice. I took a deep breath and entered the prince's layer.

His room was three times the size of my own and was one of the most glorious rooms I'd seen in the castle. His floor was made of a beautiful dark, wood, and his walls were covered in the finest wallpaper that looked to have been imported from India. His large bed was covered in bear skin, and in the middle of the room, facing the double doors leading to the passageway, held a large desk, where the prince handled important matters. Prince Troy sat at his immaculate desk and glanced up at me, wearing his usual bored expression. He was also blonde, with a small, feminine face and bright blue eyes. I saw a hint of interest shine through his eyes briefly before returning his glare to the paperwork in front of him.

"Your majesty," I quietly stated with a well-trained curtsey.

"What is your name?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on his work.

"Ana, your majesty. How should I begin my work? Would you have me to clean anything? Would you like a glass of ice water?"

"I do the questioning around here, Ana." The prince looked up at me with lowered eyes.

"Forgive me, your highness. My nerves have gotten the best of me."

"Very well," Prince Troy said, sitting his paperwork aside and standing. I dared to meet his eyes as he watched me with curiosity. "How old are you, Ana?"

"Eighteen, your majesty."

"You're very beautiful," he muttered, and I lowered my eyes, slightly embarrassed. "Come closer." I obeyed and took a few steps toward him. "Closer." I nodded, and continued walking until I was inches from his desk. I kept my eyes downcast, the way I was taught to do as a modest maiden. "Look at me," Prince Troy demanded, and I lifted my eyes and met his passionate gaze. "You are exactly what I asked for."

Prince Troy began to walk around his desk, until he stood directly behind me. I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck from his closeness. I was sure it wasn't appropriate, but I was in no position to question his motives.

"My father tells me it's time for me to take a bride. He'd prefer a rich, stuck up, prissy girl, who will be hard to manage and quite frankly, a pain in my ass. I'd much prefer a quiet maiden, one trained to do exactly as I say. One who won't question my authority or ask for much. Of course, my father would never agree to that." Prince Troy grabbed my arm and spun me around, so that I faced him. His eyes held nothing but lust as he stared down at my lips with a twisted smile. I felt sick to my stomach. "But I, the future king, shall have my cake and eat it. I'll have you as my mistress."

"Excuse me?" I asked, and the prince smirked at my question.

"Am I too blunt? As a prince, you must be blunt and straight forward to get what you want. I didn't bring you here to clean. If you look around, the room is already spotless. These imprudent maidens come into my room daily to clean the same spots that the previous maiden had cleaned the day before. I often humor myself with having these ridiculous maidens do outlandish tasks.

"But you? I only want one thing from you, Ana." I gasped at the feel of the prince's hand grasping my butt. "I want to fuck you, on my desk."

The sound of the double doors opening caused the prince to quickly jump away from me. He spun around just as the king entered into the layer, seemingly oblivious to what the prince had been doing to me. I quickly moved away from the desk and stood off to the side, with my eyes downcast awaiting an order if one were to be given.

"There you are," the king said, just as the double doors shut behind him. I glanced up and took in his regal disposition and his elegant, robed attire. His crown was twice the size of Prince Troy's, and held some of the most glorious jewels known to man. He had begun to gray, but even in his age, he still looked powerful and demanding. There was, however, stiffness in his shoulders that gave me the impression that he didn't come with great news.

"What brings you here, father?" Prince Troy asked, watching his father with lowered, curious eyes.

"We must talk," the king said, making his way over to the desk and having a seat in his son's place. "My first son, Damien, has been found."

I held in a gasp as I took in the news. My heart began racing as I remembered my vivid dream. Damien was alive. The king knew where he was. That meant, he'd be coming home.

"My brother? Is he coming back to the kingdom?"

"No," the king said, and his expression turned grim. "He is a Black Warrior, one of the most powerful ones, if not the most powerful. Rumors have it that he'll kill anyone in his path. They say his heart has been ripped from his chest and replaced with black coal. The Black Lord has turned my son into a monster.

"But that's not all. Last night, he killed ten guards just outside of the castle walls and left a message specifically for me." The king pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his son. Prince Troy opened the letter and read it out lout.

"King Paul, I am coming to take what is rightfully mine. P.S. I know what you did. Signed, your son, the Black Warrior." Prince Troy dropped the letter on the ground and looked up at his father.

"What does this letter mean?"

"If I understand correctly, it means he wants the throne. You've heard the rumors, Troy. The Black Lord took my first son and turned him into a monster so that he would one day return to the throne, giving the Black Lord direct access to my kingdom."

"Why did Damien say that he knows what you did?" the prince asked.

"I'm not sure what that means. The Black Lord must've filled his head with reasons to hate me enough to take my throne from me. I've done nothing, Troy."

"We must reason with Damien when he comes."

"Ha!" the king laughed. "Reason with Damien? You can't reason with death! I knew the moment I saw my son flying a plane with his mind that he would only bring this kingdom death and destruction. He is the devil! He is evil! Nothing good comes from reasoning with evil men."

"Then what do we do to prevent him from getting in?"

"There is nothing we can do," the king stated in defeat. He began looking around the room until his eyes landed on mine. I quickly lowered my eyes, trying to be invisible, as we were taught to do if we were stuck in the middle of royal meetings. "You. You're the little girl Damien would play with every day."

"Yes, your majesty," I said with a slight bow. I was horrified that the king made the connection, not understanding what it all meant to him.

"You knew him better than anyone in this castle. He trusted you." The king's eyes beamed as he laughed in joy. "We can't reason with him, but maybe she can. The Black lord changes people, but he can't erase memories. Damien will remember her, and it may be associated with a positive emotion. That emotion could last long enough for her to convince him that I'm not his enemy. If she's able to do that, our kingdom will survive."

"And what if she's unsuccessful?"

"She won't be," the king supposed. The king walked toward me, grabbed me by my arm and began pulling me alongside of him as he exited Prince Troy's layer. "Come, we have much work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The rising sun was a glorious sight to see on a troubled morning, a morning in which Damien was predicted to attack, however, even the sun's warmth couldn't stop the cold claws of fear from sinking into my skin. I shivered uncontrollably as I stood near the king's window, preparing for the attack. The king hid in an undisclosed location within his room. I wasn't told of his exact location, as the king feared I'd tell Damien out of fear. He was wrong. In my dream, I refused to tell Damien where the king was, even when threatened. It wasn't until he kissed me, that I said anything. The thought of him inside of me made my knees grow weak. I leaned against the window seal for support.

What if he came, but I wasn't able to convince him not to hurt his father? What if he killed me for even getting in the way? I'd presented these questions to the king, but he seemed not to care. His own survival was all that was important to him. I could only hope the worse wouldn't happen.

The king dressed me in a very revealing, black dress; a dress that would cause any man to stop and admire the woman who wore it. The king was hoping that my attraction, as well as my familiarity, would be enough to persuade Damien not to kill him. I hoped he was right.

An hour had passed as I stood near the window with my heart racing just as fast as my thoughts. I was almost sure Damien wouldn't come, until I heard shouting just outside of the double doors. My breathing deepened and I felt a sudden instinct to run, but my fear kept me in place, even as the door began to open.

I heard footsteps as they slowly entered into the room followed by a strong presence, which seemed electrifying and powerful, much more than it had in my dream. My curiosity got the best of me, and before I knew it, I was turning around to face the intruder.

My eyes widened at the sight of Prince Troy's pained expression, as he stood in the center of the room holding a gun to his head. A few feet behind him, the Black Warrior casually strolled into the layer. My eyes quickly darted back to Prince Troy, who had begun to sweat uncontrollably as he watched me, helplessly. It dawned on me, that he wasn't holding the gun to his head willingly, but that Damien was controlling him. We hadn't anticipated Damien making this type of move, we hadn't anticipated him being smart, only dangerous.

"Where is the king?" Damien growled, meeting my eyes with a cold stare. My flattering dress didn't even seem to faze him. This Damien was even deadlier than the one I'd envisioned in my dream. I realized then, that my dream was just that, a dream. Fear began to take over my every nerve.

"I-I don't know," I answered truthfully. Prince Troy let out a cry as he dug the gun even deeper into the side of his head.

"Father," Prince Troy cried out. "Father, please come out. He has me! He's going to kill me if you don't come out. Please!"

All it took was for Prince Troy to show distress for King Paul to quickly emerge from his hiding place within the large wardrobe. The king slowly walked toward where I stood, with his hands raised slightly above his head. He stopped next to me, staring at Prince Troy with fear.

"Please, please don't hurt my son," King Paul said as he finally met the Black Warrior's deadly gaze.

"You mean, the son you chose over me?" Damien's voice was full of venom.

"What is he talking about, father?" Prince Troy asked through gritted teeth. The gun was still pressed firmly to his head and he stood stiffly, panting heavily.

"You don't know?" Damien laughed wickedly. "Our father got rid of his first family to move his second family in and start over."

"It's not true," the king argued cautiously. "You've been lied to."

"So you weren't the one to sell me to the Black Lord if only he'd agree to a ten year peace treaty in return? Ten years passed quickly I'd say, but then again, it wasn't the peace treaty that sold you. You hated my power and wanted to get rid of me. You didn't want me to one day rule your people. You saw me as a stain in your bloodline. You then kept my mother locked away and eventually killed her for knowing the truth. Then you brought in your second son and married his mother to give yourself a new family, fresh of any stains. Prince Troy, your mother was shocked when I told her the truth about our father, right before I killed her."

Prince Troy cried out in pain. "You killed my mother?"

"Her last word was your name," Damien spat, focusing his gaze on his father. "Should I kill the prince quickly, or should I torture him before your eyes?" Damien only allowed a second to pass before he spoke again. "I'm growing impatient. Let's do this quickly."

"No!" the king pleaded, but it was too late. Prince Troy pulled the trigger, resulting in half of his head splattering against the nearest wall. I closed my eyes and sunk to the ground in shock. I'd never been fond of Prince Troy, especially when he'd harassed me, but seeing his life ended in front of my eyes made me feel numb. However, the sound of his body hitting the ground was loud enough to break through my trance. I looked up and saw Damien walking toward us.

The king began to back away with his arms outstretched in a defensive stance. "Please, don't," the king cried out. "Don't kill me. Ana! Ana, help me."

Damien was feet away from me when he paused at the sound my name. I didn't dare look to see if he was staring at me. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"That's right," the king said. "That's Ana, your little friend. You remember Ana, don't you? Look at her now. Isn't she beautiful? Perfect? Spotless? Ana knows the truth. Tell him, Ana! Tell him how he's been lied to!"

But I couldn't, I wept silently on the ground, not daring to meet the Black Warrior's eyes. He seemed to have lost interest in me and continued his way over to where the king stood. I knew what was about to happen and I didn't want to be there to see it.

As the king's torturous shouts began, I stood and ran out of the room. As soon as I hit the passageway, I shrieked, seeing four dead guards lying on the ground. I quickly stepped over their bodies and continued running toward safety. As I turned down another dark passageway, I ran into a maiden and almost fell. I quickly gather myself and looked her in her eyes, showing her all of my fear.

"The Black Warrior is here. He's killed Prince Troy and is now killing the king. It's too late. Get your family and leave the kingdom." I didn't wait for her response before I took off running again.

It took me two minutes to get to my room. I quickly shut and locked my door, and went to my closet to pack my things. I didn't have many things, and it took all of ten seconds to shove it into my bag.

"Going somewhere?" I froze at the sound of his voice. How had he found me so quickly? I'd looked behind me several times as I ran to make sure I hadn't been followed. How had he found me?

I turned around to face him, as he stood in the doorway, staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Are you trying to leave my kingdom without permission?" Damien asked, in an almost playful voice, but I knew better. There was nothing humorous about the situation. "I thought we were friends."

"That was before you killed your own father," I spat, challenging him by staring directly into his eyes without wavering. He smiled and took a few steps into my room, allowing the door to close and lock behind him without even touching it.

"My father? He stopped being my father the moment he sold me to the Black Lord and left me to become a monster. You don't believe me?" Damien asked, sounding genuine for the first time.

I thought back to the letter the Damien wrote to the king. He's said, 'I know what you did', meaning he knew his father has sold him and lied to the entire kingdom. I did believe him, but it didn't take away my fear of him.

"I believe you," I whispered. "Now, please, let me go."

"What were you doing in my father's layer? Were you helping him? You know, that fact alone makes you my enemy."

"He was using me to get to you," I admitted. "He thought I'd be able to convince you that he was innocent. I thought he was innocent, but I only helped because I couldn't say no to the king. I am not your enemy, please don't hurt me. Please, just let me go."

Damien watched me with lowered eyes, seemingly contemplating something. He then moved to the side, allowing the door to my room to open. I quickly grabbed my journal, shoved it into the bag, and began walking out of my room

The moment I passed Damien, he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall next to the door. He was in my face, breathing furiously, gripping my arm tightly, but not painfully. My wide eyes stared into his black holes. He scared me, absolutely petrified me, and I was sure he knew it.

"You are the property of the kingdom, therefor, you are now my property." Damien spat. "You thought I was going to let you go that easily? There are bodies to clean up and you are a maiden, correct? Go gather the others and begin to clean this place up. There's going to be a change around here."

"Yes…your majesty," I said, lowering my eyes submissively. Damien let go of my arm, allowing me to finally leave my room. I quickly moved away from him and headed out.

"Oh, and Ana," Damien called, forcing me to stop walking. "The dream you had about me, it was real."

And in that moment, all of the aches and pains I'd thought I'd experience due to losing my virginity came rushing at me, making the dream a reality. I turned back to Damien with wild eyes, and he smiled knowingly.

"I'm more powerful than you think, my sweet Ana," Damien whispered. "Go along now, and do as I say. You don't want to make me angry."

I didn't have to alert the maids about the king's death. By the time I arrived to the crime scene, maidens and guards had filled the passageway, barking orders and creating havoc. Some of the maidens simply stood against the passageway, mourning the loss of the king. Others whispered amongst each other as the guards began to carry the bodies away.

I'd spotted Susan near the Prince's body inside of king's layer. She stood there, staring quietly, not saying a word. She saw me as I approached and lowered her head.

"My prince is dead," she muttered softly. "The king as well. They say it was Damien. They said he's returned and is rightful heir to the throne."

"I know," I said, feeling overwhelmed by all of it. I grabbed at my neck, noticing how difficult it was for me to breathe. "I'd witnessed it all. I saw it happen." I stumbled backward, feeling dizzy. I tried to straighten myself, but my body started shaking uncontrollably. "I saw it happen. I-I-" My legs failed me and I fell to the ground. My body felt cold, too cold, and my sight began to fail me.

"Help! I need help!" Susan said, falling to her knees to help me.

"I'm cold," I told her. "So cold."

"You'll be fine," Susan reassured me. "You just need to calm down and breathe. You'll be okay."

"My mom," I said. "Get my mom."

"I will," Susan reassured me. I tried to nod, but with my body shaking, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Instead, I listened to her advice and tried to calm myself. Before I knew it, I'd passed out.

The moment I regained consciousness, I sat up, and instantly regretting it as a pounding headache rocked my brain. I needed water.

"The water is next to you on the night stand," a voiced said, and I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Mother," I said, and instantly felt relief the moment she wrapped her arms around me. She pulled away from me and cupped my face warmly.

"Drink the water," she said. "The nurse instructed me to make sure you drank it the moment you woke up. All of it."

I nodded and reached over to grab the cup. It was then that I realized I was in an unfamiliar room, one that was fit for royalty. It was like a room right out of a fairytale book.

"Where am I?"

"This is your new room," my mother said, hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen," my mother sighed and looked at the door, as if someone would enter any minute. Her worry lines made her age ten years and I feared what she was going to say to me. "You've been out for four hours and a lot has happened since then. The new king has given new titles and assigned new rooms depending on that title. I have been appointed as head of maidens. He has shown mercy on me, because of you."

"Me?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"The queen's layer," my mother answered, looking back at the double doors with an uneased expression.

"Why am I here?" I began to panic, but my mother placed her hands on my shoulder, instantly calming my troubled breathing.

"There are other things we must discuss. Ana, things are changing around here. No matter what happens, you must be strong and smart. Remember how strong you are, Ana. Darkness has entered the kingdom. Ana, you must control it. Only you can."

"Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one who can get close enough to the king."

"Why do you figure that?" I asked, watching my mother's face sadden.

"By now, the entire kingdom knows about the new king, and tomorrow they will know about the new queen. You, Ana. The Black King, which is what he is to be called, has already begun preparations for the ceremony. You are to marry him, tomorrow."

"What?" I was shocked. "Why?"

"I believe it's because you are the only thing left of the little boy inside of him. You are the only thing he knows. You, Ana, will be the good in him. I know this and he knows this. Ana, you need to be his queen so that you can bring out the good in him."

"There is no good left," I told my mother, on the verge of tears.

"There is always good in a person, no matter how evil something makes them. Ana, you're the hope this kingdom needs. Do you understand me? Ana-" the double doors opened before my mother got to chance to finish.

The Black King walked into the room, dressed in an expensive black suit with a long, black fur cape handing from his shoulders. I didn't spend much time taking in his outfit, as it was his face that caught my breath. I'd never seen such a perfectly beautiful and masculine young man as Damien. His jaw was full and sharp, and perfectly complimented his pink, plush lips. His cheek bone was high and defined, like that of a Native American, and his shiny orbs held all of the mysteries of the world.

His father's crown sat on his head and fell slightly to the side, reminding me of the Damien I once ran down the halls with. I wouldn't have thought he was evil by looking at him dressed like that; I'd have thought him to be the most glorious king, but I could feel the evil within his power, which electrified the room.

Even though he petrified me, he also excited me in uncontrollable ways. Even though I wanted to be very far from him, I wanted him to draw near me. Even though the thought of marrying him frightened me, it also excited me. He was absolutely stunning, and I couldn't help the wetness that began to collect in my panties.

"Please leave us alone," the king demanded, and my mother quickly stood and left the room with her eyes casted downward. As soon as she left, I stood and walked over to the window, not wanting to be anywhere near a bed with him in the room, or with the memories of him seducing me. As he drew near me, the hairs on my arms began to stand. Was he aware of how much he physically affected me? He had to.

"I'm sure you've heard about tomorrow."

"Are you talking about the wedding or the part where I run away before the wedding?" I asked, causing him to roar in laughter. He spun me around, taking in the sight of me with a pleased smile.

"You make me laugh," he said, lifting a finger to caress my bare arm. The feel of his touch was enough to cause a small moan to escape from my mouth. I hated how my body deceived me and I couldn't shake the image of him fucking me last night. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that it had even happened. "You've been out of it since morning. It is now the afternoon and you will need to eat. A maiden will be here with your food. I'll need you to be full before I fuck you, again."

"You want to fuck me again, already?" He laughed at my question and lowered his lips to my ear, softly brushing against them as he spoke.

"I've wanted to fuck you again since the last time I came inside of you. I'll never not want to fuck you, and will fuck you every chance I get. It's taking every inch of discipline not to rip your dress off of you and fuck you against the window."

"Why me?" I asked, shivering with pleasure.

"I've had my fair share of women, but being inside of you does something to calm the storm inside of me. I like it. I want it. I must have it." Damien pushed me against the window, and I knew he'd lost control and was going to take me.

Before Damien could rip my dress off of me, the double doors opened, and a young maiden strolled in with a cart of food, the kind of food I made in the kitchen but was never allowed to eat. She left the cart in the middle of the room and quickly exited.

Damien backed away from me and walked over to the cart, grabbing a dish and taking it over to the table leaning against the wall in my new room. He sat my food down and took a seat across from it. I quickly made me way over to the food, feeling my stomach grumble from not eating that day. I took a seat across from Damien and looked down at the plate of food. I tried to hide my appreciation, not wanting him to get satisfaction from impressing me. I wasn't even sure if his evil heart allowed him to even want to impress someone, however, looking down at the plate of spaghetti, my childhood favorite, I assumed that was exactly Damien's intention.

"You remembered," I said, softly, amazed by that one small fact.

"I remember everything about you," he said as a matter of fact, but he had no idea what his confession did to my heart. I was seconds from crying, and couldn't keep my emotions from showing on my face. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head.

"I just," I paused and took in a deep breath, not caring to stop the single tear that slid from my eye. It felt as if in that moment, my Damien was with me, not the beast that had killed his father and brother just hours ago. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw the little boy there, but I didn't know how long he'd stay. If I could help him, it had to be in the moments where he was vulnerable. I needed to speak to the little boy inside of him while I had the chance.

"After you were taken, I'd write to you in my journal. I'd write you poems, stories, and tell you about the latest gossip in the kingdom. When things happened, like when your father remarried, I became sad for you because you weren't there to be sad yourself. I kept your toy plane because it was the only thing I had left of you. Yesterday was your birthday and I was the only one who even remembered. Happy belated birthday, Damien."

Damien's gaze was thoughtful as he watched me. I waited for him to say something in response, but he didn't. He just nodded at my food, waiting for me to start eating. I nodded and took the first bite of spaghetti, moaning as the taste exploded in my mouth. It wasn't often that I was even able to eat spaghetti. It was only when my mother would sneak me some, which I'd beg for ever since the day Damien had given me his leftovers as a child. Damien had always taken care of me, making sure I was eating right when my mother had to work, and now, he was once again trying to take care of me.

The moment my fork hit the empty plate, Damien stood. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of my chair, bringing me close to him. The feeling of his chest against mine made me come alive inside. Every inch of me was hypersensitive from his touch.

"Don't worry about my birthday," he whispered into my ear, finally responding to my statement. "I've gotten to open the gift I wanted most, and now I'm going to open it again."

Damien gripped the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss and I lost myself in him. I'd forgotten how I'd witnessed him become a beast and kill the king and his son. I'd forgotten the horrible way he reclaimed the throne. I'd forgotten he wasn't the man I wished he was. The only thing that mattered was giving him the very thing that calmed the storm inside of him. Me.

Both of his hands slid up my thighs and around my butt, lifting me in the air so that I could wrap myself around him. I loved kissing him with his mask off, seeing his masculine face and sexy expressions as he watched me. Damien led me over to the bed and lowered the both of us onto the mattress. When he looked down at me, I saw something dark and sinister take over the vulnerable expressions I'd just previously seen. It was now the beast who was with me, and he wanted his fix.

Damien grabbed my throat and squeezed just enough to let me know who was in control. "I'm going to make you beg for me, and I won't satisfy your needs until I am satisfied in your torture." Damien took his belt off and tied both of my hands together, making sure it was secure enough. He then pushed my arms over my head and smiled at me mischievously. "Do not move your arms. Not even an inch. If you do, I will not show you mercy."

"Yes, your majesty," I whimpered. Damien's smile was sinister, and his eyes seemed to darken as he watched me squirm underneath him.

"Say that again."

"Yes, your majesty," I repeated, turned on by the expression he'd make when I called him, 'your majesty'.

"For now on, you will call me nothing else when I'm fucking you. Understand?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Damien began to kiss my neck in a teasing way, which made me squirm under him even more. It was as if he was taunting me with his tongue, pleasing me while teasing me simultaneously. I loved it until he began doing the same thing to my clit. He started to suck on it and then stop, trailing kisses along my bikini line until I begged for more.

"Please, your majesty. Please lick me harder."

Damien continued on with his taunting, slowly sucking on my clit and lips, gently dragging his tongue over my opening, and then repeating the process until I screamed for more.

He pulled away and watched me with a sinister grin. I'd had enough and it pissed me off. I lowered my arms and pushed his face down on my vagina. My hands quickly flew over my head and no matter how hard I tried to move them, I couldn't.

"Bad girl." His voice was dangerously low and sent shivers up my spine. "Now I'll have to punish you."

"What will you do to me, your majesty?"

"I'm going to make you edge."

Damien lowered his head and began eating me out with passion. It felt even better than the first time, as he skillfully flicked my clit with his tongue. I felt myself climaxing at a fast rate. My body began to shiver and my breathing began to quicken.

"Don't stop, your majesty. Please don't stop."

I felt my orgasm rushing at me, I was at the edge. I screamed out, and then Damien moved away. My beautiful orgasm left quicker than it came. I screamed again, tortured by the feeling of climaxing without reaching the final destination. I panted heavily, cursing at Damien, demanding him to continue, but he wouldn't. He watched me through long lashes and then stood.

"Are you satisfied, your majesty?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"No," Damien replied, and began removing his clothes. His erection was even bigger than the first time and I wasn't sure how that was even possible. Staring at it made me ache inside, and I needed him inside of me before I went crazy. "Why are you so beautiful, Ana? Why do you turn me on the way you do? Why do you torture me more than I torture you? Every moment I am not inside of you is torture. I can't take it."

Damien turned me over, so that my ass was in the air, he bent my arms back over my head and held them in place with one hand. I gasped the moment I felt his thickness slid into my tightness. The pain was sweet, as he pushed himself all the way inside of me.

"Fuck me, your majesty." My words sent him over the edge. He rammed inside of me over and over, grunting and slapping my ass with his free hand. I felt my vagina tighten around his cock as an orgasm neared. I screamed out, welcoming the release, but then Damien pulled out of me. He smacked my ass and then pushed me onto my stomach.

"Thought I'd let you cum that quickly?"

"Please," I begged.

"Please, what?"

"Your majesty," I replied with a cry. I was past his games. I couldn't take it anymore. "Please, I can't take it anymore."

Damien growled and rolled me over on my side, lifting my leg up so that he could slide his cock inside of me. His fullness was enough to make me edge, and I screamed as he slowly pushed himself in and out of me.

"Faster, please, faster," I screamed. "Please, your majesty. Please let me cum. Please take it, it's yours."

"Oh, Ana," Damien said, pulling out of me and rolling me onto my back. He quickly slid his cock back inside of me and started fucking me with passion. "Tell me again how your pussy is mine."

"It's yours, your maj-" I couldn't even finish the sentence, as a wild orgasm impaired my speech. I screamed out, pushing at Damien as I came violently, but he stayed inside of me, never letting up.

"Fuck, you're squirting," Damien said, his voice full of awe. I didn't know what he meant. All I could feel was the wildest orgasm taking control my body. I was no longer aware of my surroundings, as I floated just outside of my own consciousness. The pleasure had put me in a state of bliss.

When I came around, I found Damien fully dressed, fixing his tie in the mirror. He looked over at me and smiled, the sinister look in his eyes was gone. I had calmed the beast inside of him, even if only for a while. He looked calm and regal, just like a king, and the idea of what he'd just done to me turned me on all over again.

"It's time for you to sleep. Tomorrow is the big day."

Damien turned the lights off and walked out of my room. As I lay there in the darkness, I allowed all of my fears to slowly creep back in. Two days ago, I was a virgin maiden, stuck in the past. Now, I was a hormonal woman with a hot and cold relationship with a beast…an attractive beast, who knew exactly how to please me.

Damien was a murderer. He'd killed his own father and brother. If he could kill them, he could decide to kill me, if I ever stepped out of place. What would he do to me if I ever disagreed with him, or spoke out of place? As a king, with all rights to do whatever he wanted, what would he do to me? What would he do to my people? King Paul had done a great job at running the kingdom, would Damien ruin it? As queen, could I let him? Who knew how a man, who was raised to be a killer, would run an entire kingdom of people.

My mother had said that I would be able to tame the beast, but was she right? How could she think I'd be able to reverse years of conditioning? Damien was mentally stronger than me. He'd know if I were to try and tame him and instead, tame me. My mother wanted me to play a game than I'd get caught at. I didn't know what she expected me to do.

In the morning, I'd be married to Damien. I'd be known as the woman married to the Black King. I'd never earn the people's respect, or trust. I'd be the most hated woman in the kingdom. The thought kept me up all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I'd dozed off only an hour before my maidens came into the room to wake me up. I didn't even want to open my eyes and face the day. Marrying Damien meant my whole life was going to change, and I wasn't sure if that was for the best or worse.

I wanted to cry when I noticed one of the maidens was Susan. I watched her approach me cautiously, the way she would've, had she been dealing with the royals. I wasn't a royal. I was a maiden, but that didn't matter to her now. She was only doing her job and treating me as a queen-to-be.

"Your highness," she said, curtsying respectfully.

"Susan, call me by my name," I demanded of her, hating how I already sounded like a queen bossing around my maidens.

"Yes, your highness," Susan said, keeping her eyes lowered respectfully.

"Stop that," I demanded. "If I am to be your queen, you are to listen to me over the law. Call me by my name, and do not cast your eyes downward when talking to me. Understand?"

"Yes, your…" Susan glanced up at me, unsure of herself. "Ana."

"Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed,"

"Not between us," I assured her.

"You're marrying the enemy. You will be my queen. If you think I could ever look at you the same way, you are wrong."

"I didn't ask for this," I argued.

"And yet, you have accepted it. You have made it your truth."

"What would you do, if you were in my situation, Susan? What would you do if you were faced with the option to run, or stay and try to change him?" Susan laughed at my statement.

"I get it. By marrying him, you hope to make him good and affect his choices. Do you really think you can tame him, Ana? Because if you do, you'll be the dumbest queen to have ever lived." Susan quickly met my eyes and then covered her mouth, as if regretting her words. "Forgive me if I've overstepped my boundaries."

"It's okay," I said quietly.

"We have two hours to prepare you for your wedding," the second maiden said, quickly moving toward my wardrobe. "He was very specific on your look and I'd hate to be even a fraction off. The Black King isn't one to disappoint."

"Right," Susan said, backing away from where I stood to join the second maiden. "Let's get this over with."

Two hours had passed by painfully slow as I tortured myself with wondering if I was wrong in going through with the marriage. What would happen if I opposed? Would he kill me? What good would that do to the kingdom, if the only person he trusted was dead? Susan couldn't see the whole picture. She'd never understand that amount of weight on my shoulders. My mother believed in me, she was the one who suggested I go through with it. My mother was never wrong about anything. There was also another fact. I'd seen how Damien changed in the last moments of sex. I saw the beast leave him; I'd seen the tenderness in his eyes. There was hope in bringing him back.

"Well?" Susan asked from behind me. I'd been standing in front of the walls length mirror, staring at myself without really seeing myself. I had been lost in my own thoughts, but Susan's voice pulled me back to reality. I took in the sight of a girl who wasn't quite me. She was beautiful and elegant. She looked as if she belonged in the stunning white gown encrusted in diamonds, with a tale longer than the dress itself. Her hair was pinned back, and on top of her head rested a beautiful silver crown, much like the one the previous queen wore, but more simple, more her.

In that moment, I felt strong and sure of myself. I wasn't going to be a frightened maiden any longer. That time had come and gone. I'd entered into a new era of my life, and I needed to embrace it with open arms. I smiled at myself in the mirror, feeling butterflies for the first time. It was my wedding day, and I was supposed to be happy. I would at least allow myself of day of happiness.

"You look stunning," the second maiden said, nodding approvingly. "Out of all the queens I'd seen in my lifetime, and that's four queens, I've never seen one as beautiful as you. You will be brave and you will be a queen to remember for generations to come."

Hers words touched my heart and before I knew it, I was pulling her in for a hug. I needed those words of encouragement. I needed to know someone else didn't see my decision as a weak choice.

My double doors pulled open as two guards, dressed in formal uniforms bowed and stood to the side, awaiting my exit. The music from the ballroom flooded my room and replaced all of the tension between Susan and I. The second maiden turned back to me and smiled, reassuringly.

"It is time."

Both of my maidens moved to the back of me and lifted up the back of my dress so that I'd be able to walk to the ballroom easier.

We began to make our way down the hallway, and I felt nothing but butterflies and anticipation. As we neared the ballroom, I began seeing the guest as they entered through the castle door and curtsying as they saw me pass. I remembered to keep my head held high, and to walk with a certain type of grace I'd learned from watching the previous queen walk through the passageways. I could tell by the guest's approving nods that I was a sight to see.

We'd made it to the closed entryway, where two guards stood. I was told to wait patiently, as the ceremony was just about to begin. The music changed to the familiar wedding tune, and the double doors opened to the ballroom.

I was amazed to see the transformation of the ballroom into a beautiful, all white wedding ceremony only in just a day. I hadn't expected to see so many guests dressed in fancy gowns and suits, all standing to their feet in my honor. I began to walk down the aisle, nodding graciously at them the way a queen would do. I then focused ahead of me, and saw Damien, the only person dressed in all black, standing next to an older preacher. The sight of Damien staring intently at me as I made my way toward him caused my breath to quicken. I could see it in his eyes, the darkness that lay there, just waiting to officially claim me, and I knew as I reached his side and turned to face the preacher that I wouldn't be marrying Damien. I'd be marrying the Black King.

Two hours later, I stood in the middle Damien's layer, waiting for him to undress me. He took his time, manually locking the double doors and drawing each curtain closed. Eventually he turned toward me and watched me with low, calculating eyes. In that moment, I wished I knew what he was thinking.

"You are now my wife, my other half. How does that make you feel, my queen."

"It lets me know that you have the ability to love." I explained which caused Damien to laugh.

"I didn't marry you for love, Ana."

"Then why did you marry me?" I asked, watching him as he began to draw near.

"I've already told you why, sweet Ana," Damien said, coming up behind me and kissing my neck. "You're the only one I can trust, and I can't seem to get enough of you." His nose grazed my neck, making me shiver. "You smell so sweet. So naturally sweet and intoxicating. The more I turn you on, the stronger your smell gets. And down there…" Damien touched my vagina through my dress. "…smells the sweetest. I can play you like a fine tune. All I have to do is touch the right spot…" Damien lowered my strapless gown and pulled on my nipple, causing me to gasp. "…and you begin to make music."

He married me to control me, to have his way with me whenever he desired, and to keep someone close who he could actually trust. Damien was incapable of love, and I'd been all wrong. I wouldn't be able to control him through love, I could only control him by playing him at his own game and hopefully win. I spun around to face him and pushed him a few inches away. His eyesbrows shot up as a smirk played on his mouth. His amusement angered me even more. I hated dealing with the beast.

"I refuse to be your sex slave," I spat. "If I am your queen, I will be your equal."

"Is that so?" he asked me with a challenging smile on his face.

"Yes," I responded fiercely. Damien bit his lip and took a step toward me, closing the gap between us.

"Any other requests, my queen?"

"Not at the moment," I responded, with my head held high. Damien nodded as his face grew serious.

"I'll grant you those two wishes. And since you would like to be my equal, today I'm going to let you do all of the fucking while I sit back and enjoy your control."

I blinked in shock at his willingness to get me control but I wasn't going to question it. I had control, and the idea turned me on, and I wanted to show him just how fierce I could be.

I pushed Damien toward the bed and then began ripping off his jacket, shirt, and then tie. Once his chest was bare, I began running my hands up and down it, biting both nipples and making my way up to his neck, and sucking roughly. Damien gasped as his hands reached around my waist, pulling me close. I quickly removed his hands and backed away.

"You don't get to touch, your majesty," I told him, and picked his tie up from the ground. "Give me your hands." Damien's wicked grin drove me wild as he obeyed me and lifted both hands so that I could tie them up. I took the rest of the tie and tied it to the railing behind his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and I looked down at him with my own wicked smile.

"Taking control, and when I'm in control, you address me as your queen."

"Yes, my queen," Damien said, enjoying the way I was talking to him. I could tell by how husky his voice was getting.

The rope was tied as tight as I could manage, and knew, without a doubt, that he wouldn't be able to get loose, even if he pulled with all of his might. I sat back, staring at him tied to his bed, feeling victorious. He'd hate what I was about to do next, but he'd learn not to underestimate me.

"Lesson one," I said, getting off of the bed while leaving him lying there. "When I'm in control, I'm in control." I began walking toward his double doors to leave, laughing softly.

"What?" Damien asked, his voice going high. "Where are you going? You're going to leave me like this?"

"For as long as it takes to make you take me seriously," I told him, and shut the double doors quietly behind me. I greeted the guards and quickly made my way just a few steps down the hall, to my own room.

I shut my doors behind me, laughing wildly, and turned around, bumping right in to Damien. The sight of him made me jump away, but he quickly grabbed me, pulling me deeper into my room. I could see the wildness in his eyes, wilder than I'd ever seen them. I knew he was going to take me how he wanted me, and it would be unlike anything I'd experienced so far.

"Even when you think you're controlling a situation with me, you aren't. I'm always in control, my sweet Ana. That's just the way it is, so you better get used to it. I am your king. Now get on your knees."

I did as he asked, and getting down on my knees and staring up at him, watching as he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his long, hard cock.

"Suck it," he demanded.

"What?"

"Make your king happy and suck his cock," Damien repeated, pushing my face toward his cock. I grabbed a hold of it, and placed the tip in it in my mouth. I wasn't sure what to do, as I'd never done it before, but I started to suck on it, looking up at his expression for approval. Damien began moving my head back and forth over his cock as I continued to suck. He then pushed it down my throat, causing me to gag. I tried to push away, but he was too strong. He pushed it down my throat an inch deeper before pulling it all the way out and repeating.

He finally let go of my head, and I pulled away, coughing and gasping for air, hoping he wouldn't do it again. I didn't like the feel of his cock down my throat. Damien laughed at me and then picked me up from the floor, carrying me over to my bed and standing me on my feet. He unzipped my dress and pulled it off of me in less than a second. He then unsnapped my strapless bra and tossed it to the side.

"Get on your knees and bend over," he demanded. When I didn't move quickly enough, he pushed me onto the bed and I naturally fell into his desired position. He grabbed a hold of my hips and pushed his cock inside of me with no mercy. I screamed out in shock, still sore from losing my virginity, and gripped on to my comforter for support. Damien grabbed my pinned up hair and pulled my head back, fucking me fiercely. With his other hand, he began rubbing on my clit.

I could do nothing but scream as my orgasm built up deep inside of me, threatening to be just as strong as my last one had been. Damien wouldn't let up, pounding into me relentlessly and wildly, fucking me like our lives depended on it.

"My queen," he said in a grunt, and those two words threw me over the edge. My body collapsed onto the bed, mid-orgasm, but Damien quickly pushed his way back inside of me, riding out the rest of my contractions as I cried out in pleasure. The orgasm was so strong that I was literally crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck," Damien whispered as he turned my limp and recovering body over. He spread my legs and gently reentered my vagina, fucking me softly, while kissing my neck.

"Breathe, Ana," he said softly as he kissed away my tears and rubbed my hair. I obeyed and took my first breath since my life-shattering orgasm. I opened my eyes and saw my Damien sweetly staring down at me, and I knew that in that moment, I had managed to tame the beast.

Damien wrapped his arms around me, and held me close as he kissed me. I moaned as he continued to fuck me with slow and calculated strokes. He then began to move in a circular motion, hitting every inch of my walls as I cried out again. It felt so good, so right.

"Right there, your majesty," I said, hoping he wouldn't stop, and he didn't. He kept pushing inside of me in a circular motion, and I felt another orgasm instantly rip through my body. This orgasm was less intense but just as pleasurable. "I'm coming again," I moaned into his ear, causing him to growl and speed up. Eventually, his own body began to shake, and he grabbed ahold of my face, staring me deeply in my eyes, unlike any other time he'd fucked me. And then he came, wildly. Each vulnerable moan was like music.

For the first time, I felt as if we were one soul, one body, moving together in a passionate dance. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me as he emptied himself inside of me in five short strokes. He then collapsed on top of me, and in that position, we both feel asleep as husband and wife…king and queen…beauty and beast.


End file.
